


Back To When We Were Numb

by Candlepet



Series: Dominant Reversed!Nadia [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Collars, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Kissing, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Reversed Ending, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Other, Pet Names, Prequel, Prologue, Read my other fic too, Reader is a little bratty in this one ngl, Rough Kissing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlepet/pseuds/Candlepet
Summary: You wake up beside your Devil like always, but something is amiss today. You're sure you can cheer her up!
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana) & You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: Dominant Reversed!Nadia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Back To When We Were Numb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a prologue/prequel to my other fic in this series so make sure you check that one out if you want this Nadia to hunt you down and rail you asjfglkjsaljgkl

Restless claws combing lazily through your hair pull you from your sleep. Your eyes are still heavy, but through the bleary haze you can see Nadia, laying face-up beside you, no longer wrapped around you the way she had been when you fell asleep. You adjust to face her, and drowsily wrap yourself around your Devil. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you tilt your head up to see that she’s wide awake. Nadia stares blankly at the bed’s decorated canopy for a second before seemingly sensing your gaze and slowly meeting your eyes. She gives you a warm smile, but her expression glazes over again with a distracted one.

“You okay?” You mumble, a massive yawn escaping.

“I didn’t sleep, I haven’t been able to stop thinking.”

“About?”

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers delicately to her brow.

“I’m beginning to understand why the previous Devil became so invested in human affairs.”

You tilt your head curiously at her.

“I just- I’ve become so bored, my darling. What does the Devil really do? No one has yet to make it to our realm for... ‘ _Deals_ ’ or what-have-you. The Hierophant almost never visits, our servants are hardly company. I have all the faith in the world in your magical training, of course. And I’ve been doing some training of my own! But simply waiting is... grating on me.”

You nodded understandingly, just as your mind registered the end of her sentence. You blinked at her.

“Training?”

Nadia smiles with all the patience in the realms, stroking your cheek.

“Of course, pet! It’s become clear to me that with focus, I can conjure much more than clothes. You should have seen it, yesterday while you were out exploring I summoned the coliseum!”

Once again, her smile faded. Replaced gradually with an expression of morose boredom.

Any scenery Nadia could conjure would be old news to her, having come from her own imagination.  
The only thing that could _really_ surprise her in this realm was you.  
And you would do your very best. Her newfound ability wouldn’t entertain her forever, but you only needed until breakfast. If you could get her out of bed and get her to eat, that would be a significant improvement, and you could move forward from there.

“I’d like to see,” you proposed. “see what places you can conjure. Would you take me on a date? I’ll love whatever you make, I promise.”

You give Nadia your best puppy-dog eyes. She looks down her nose at you, only able to hold your gaze for a moment before her serious facade breaks. She laughs and kisses your forehead softly, tracing your jaw with her claws.

“You don’t have to be so cute for me, I won’t make you beg for this one, my pet. I’d be delighted to take you out somewhere.”

The Devil hooks her claws into your collar and pulls you by it into a brief, gentle kiss. You didn’t realize you’d slept in your collar. You hum contentedly against her black lips.  
She releases you, and lifts herself from the bed, her hooves clopping like high heels on her way to a full length mirror on the opposite wall.  
You marvel at her sinewy shape. Even when she sees your ogling in her reflection and raises a playful eyebrow, you don’t stop. You can’t help it.  
Her hair cascades down her curved back in shining, maroon waves that nearly reach the floor, parted only by a short, tufted tail of the same color. Lithe fingers trace along her pillowy thighs, which lead down into long, fit, unguligrade legs ending in golden cloven hoofs.  
Nadia snaps her fingers a few times, commanding your attention. You meet her dark eyes in her reflection.

“What should I wear today, darling?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

She laughs, and turns to you.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? But what if we had visitors, hmm?”

“You were just saying we never have guests,” you pleaded. “and you can change so quickly, too, if someone does come along!”

You decide to try the puppy eyes again.

“Pleeease?”

With closed eyes and a wave of her talons, she changes into a sheer (but not sheer enough) strapless black dress, the corset of which her breasts seemed highly at risk of spilling out of. She tops it off with a delicate gold chain hairpiece. You whine, and give her your best pout. She smirks down at you.

“How about I just let you know when begging is going to work?” She taunted.

Nadia began rifling through the wardrobe, seemingly looking for something specific. You perk up, instantly dropping the petulant act. You absolutely loved when your Devil would pick out clothes for you.  
What she picked matched her outfit well. It was made to show off your curves and assets, it had plenty of exposed skin for her fingers to rest on, and the black cloth was so light it felt like nothing. She picks out a very delicate looking leash, the same golden chain as her headdress. It didn’t seem very sturdy to you. But it wouldn’t have to be, you wouldn’t stray far.  
Once you’re clipped in, she gives it a test tug. You come stumbling towards her. She seizes your jaw and snaps your gaze up to meet hers. She suddenly feels so, so tall. Your face flushes under her dark-eyed scrutiny.  
Nadia dips down to meet your lips for your first real kiss of the day. It’s deep, and dizzying. The kind of kiss that whittles your whole world down into only what is happening right before you. Her fangs on your bottom lip make you gasp, and whimper. Her claws are beginning to dig into your cheeks.  
When your lips part, she stays close, your noses brushing together. Your eyes flicker open to find hers staring back. You can’t help but wonder if she was watching, wide-eyed the entire time.

“Breakfast is my treat today.” Nadia whispered. “I’d like to take you out somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was the beginning of the first one, but I ended up cutting it for length reasons. After a few edits, however, it stands pretty well as its own fic!


End file.
